The Future
by NaiIAm1112
Summary: this is the sequel to Blast from the Past...it focuses on Derek and Cat's life 12 years later...it'll also feature the rest of the team's lives
1. Chapter 1

**The Future**

(Derek Morgan story)

***A/N: this story will focus on the personal side of Derek and his family 12 years later…he and Catalina are still going strong, their children are 14 years old and in high school…Penelope and Sam have a daughter, Trent is still taking care of his son and daughter…Hotch and Beth got married…Reid and Seiko got married and had a mini Reid…JJ and Will are still going strong…Rossi is still awesome...and Emily is married to a man named Chris***

**Chapter 1**

*scene is set to Derek and Cat's house…they're off work and their children are home from school*

**Cat POV**

Cat: *fixing dinner* how was school

DJ: boring…but me and Jayden are thinking of trying out for the football team

Cataleya: it was cool…me and Hayden are thinking about trying out for the cheer team

Derek: oh hell no

Cataleya: *whining* Daddy

Derek: nooo…I will not have my little girl in a short skirt and a bra shaking her behind for some boy

Cataleya: Daddy *laughs* there's no boy

Derek: oh really…then explain this month's cell phone bill

Cataleya: I…I know a lot of people

Derek: that's interesting because I see several calls from your phone to the same number and each call is 3 hours or longer…and lets not talk about the number of text messages

Cataleya: but Daddy…I really want to cheer

Cat: *turning away from the stove* I say we let her try out…think about it…if she makes the team then she has no choice but to maintain a B average if she wants to stay on the team

Derek: *thinking* *speaking out loud* I like the way you think

Cat: *smiles* I know…anyways… Ava, you haven't said anything about your day. How was it?

Ava: it was ok I guess

Cat: are you interested in joining anything?

Ava: I'm thinking about the drama club and maybe student council

Derek: well your Aunt Penelope can give you some advice if you do join the drama club

Ava: it's just a thought

Cat: well we will support whatever you decide to do

Ava: thanks

DJ: I have a question…are y'all going to be able to see me own the field

Derek: of course…why would you ask that?

DJ: because you two go out of town for cases all of the time

Cat: I know…but we'll try our best to make it to whatever you have going on

Cataleya: what about homecoming…I have to have the perfect dress

Cat: you do realize its August….homecoming isn't until October

Derek: yea and if those grades aren't looking right, there won't be homecoming

DJ: Dad, you can't prevent us from going to homecoming

Derek: excuse me?

DJ: nothing

Cat: *noticing Ava isn't as chatty* Ava, is everything ok?

Cataleya: she's just mad because everyone was calling us "The Triplets"

Cat: Ava?

Ava: …I'm fine

Derek: Ava, sweetie….you can talk to us

Ava: whatever *grabs her plate and heads to her room*

Cataleya: I don't see what the big deal is…I like being a part of "The Triplets". It gives me automatic popularity and makes me a shoe in for Freshman Princess

DJ: yea…and I caught all of the girls' attention today. I even got a few numbers from juniors and seniors

Cat: you two have to understand that your sister may not want to be the center of attention

Cataleya: but its fun

Derek: what's fun for you may not be fun for someone else

Cat: exactly…by the way, you two have dish duty tonight

*later on that night, Cat and Derek's room*

Derek: *looking at Cat* what's on your mind?

Cat: how do you know I'm thinking about something?

Derek: because I've known you all of your life

Cat: you sound like my mother

Derek: don't change the subject…what's on your mind?

Cat: I'm starting to notice something about Ava…and I truly hope she isn't noticing it

Derek: what do you mean?

Cat: *sighs* …Ava is starting to resemble Javier

Derek: *clenches his jaw* but she's resembled you since she was born

Cat: I know…but the older she gets, the more I see Javier when I look at her

Derek: are you sure it's not your mind playing tricks on you since you and I both know the truth

Cat: I don't know…but I keep thinking about Cataleya saying that they are referred to as "The Triplets" and that isn't the first time they've been called that

Derek: you're right…our team gave them that name

Cat: exactly, and Ava was the main one that liked being a part of "The Triplets". I can't help but wonder if someone at school said something that may have upset her

Derek: how about we let her cool off for the night and we'll talk to her when she gets home from school

Cat: ok

Derek: I love you Catalina *kisses her forehead*

Cat: I love you too

***so this is my second Criminal Minds story its prequel is Blast From the Past …and I want to focus it on the Derek and Cat's life outside the BAU and I'll be featuring the rest of the team's lives as well, ….reviews and ideas are welcomed. Hopefully you all will like it***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*that same night*

**Ava POV**

Ava: *outside of Derek and Cat's door* *thinking to herself* the truth?

*in Ava's room*

Ava: what the hell did he mean by "you and I know the truth" *turns on her radio and grabs her journal*

*Journal Entry*

Dear Diary,

I hate high school. Everyone there is so mean and stuck up. And they keep calling us "The Triplets". Last time I checked, my name was Ava Marie Morgan, not "Triplet 3". And to be honest, I can't help but wonder if Paris was right about me being adopted. I'm pretty sure that's not true but I can't help but wonder if it is. I'm sure my parents would have told me something like that by now but then again, they're never home so it's not like they would have the time. Hopefully the truth will come out soon.

Signed,

Lost

**Cat POV**

*the next day at the BAU, lunch time*

Garcia: *walking into the lunch room* Alright, out with it

Cat: what are you talking about?

Garcia: you've been distracted all morning

Cat: just thinking

JJ: care to share?

Cat: *sighs* it's Ava

Emily: is everything ok?

Cat: I think she's having trouble adjusting to high school

JJ: does she know anyone there besides Hayden and Jayden

Cat: yea, she has a few friends but I'm pretty sure she's getting picked on

Garcia: by who?

Cat: I don't know, she wouldn't go into detail about her day

Emily: well is there anything different about her this year?

Cat: she's starting to look different

JJ: different? Like puberty different?

Cat: no…she's starting to resemble Javier

Emily: Javier?

Garcia: creepy, psycho Javier?

Cat: yea

JJ: do you think your mind may be playing tricks on you since you know that Javier is her biological father?

Cat: Derek said the same thing when I told him but every time I look at her I see Javier's face

Garcia: well have the two of you thought about sitting her down and telling her the truth

Cat: I thought about it, but I don't know how she's going to react if we tell her

Emily: do you think she'll see Derek in a different light if she knows the truth?

Cat: I hope not, he's been there for her since day one and she's a major "Daddy's girl"

Garcia: does Javier know the truth?

Cat: yea, he knows

JJ: do you think you'll ever take her to meet him?

Cat: *sighs and puts her head in her hands* I don't know. A part of says that I should take her to meet him since he is her biological father and the other part says that he's crazy as hell and I don't want him around my child

Emily: maybe you should go ahead and tell her

**Ava POV**

*at the school, lunch time*

Paris: *walking up to her* hey freshman

Ava: what?

Paris: so did they tell you yet?

Ava: did who tell me what?

Paris: did your "parents" tell you that you're adopted

Ava: why do you care so much about me?

Paris: because *places her hand on Ava's shoulder* I care

Ava: *swats Paris' hand away* don't touch me!

Paris: oule, someone is a little sensitive…is it that time of the month?

Ava: no *turns to walk off*

Paris: * grabs her hand and spins her around* don't walk away from me

Ava: *snatches her hand away* I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!

Paris: *gets in Ava's face* or what?

*Ava shoves her and Paris shoves her back and they start fighting*

Cataleya: *trying to break up the fight* AVA, STOP!

Ava: LEAVE ME ALONE CATALEYA! *pushes Cataleya away*

Cataleya: AVA!

Principal: BREAK IT UP!

Paris: SHE STARTED IT!

Ava: WHAT?! NO I DIDN'T!

Paris: Mom, I'm telling you, Ava started it

Principal: *sighs* Ava, come with me

Ava: BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

Principal: I suggest you watch your tone before I add another week onto your suspension

Ava: Suspension?

Principal: yes, now come with me

**Derek POV**

*at the BAU*

Derek: *answering the phone* Derek Morgan

Principal: good afternoon Mr. Morgan, this is Principal Garrett from Waters High

Derek: hi, how can I help you?

Principal: I'm calling to inform you about an incident involving your daughter

Derek: what happened?

Principal: she had an altercation with another student

Derek: she was fighting?!

Principal: yes, I'm going to need you to come get her immediately and she'll be suspended for a week

Derek: I'm on my way *hangs up*

Cat: *walks up* what's wrong

Derek: one of our daughters wants to be a fighter

Cat: WHAT?!

Derek: Yea and it gets better…she's been suspended from school for a week. I'm going to go get her

Cat: I'm coming with you

*a hour later at the Morgan house*

Cat: what the hell were you thinking Ava?!

Ava: she started it!

Derek: it doesn't matter, we've taught all of you to walk away

Ava: I tried

Cat: apparently not, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten into a fight

Ava: whatever! *storms off*

Derek: AVA MARIE MORGAN GET BACK HERE NOW!

Ava: NO! I'M GOING TO PACK MY STUFF!

Cat: *running after her* what to mean pack your stuff? Why are you packing?

Ava: so you can send me back to the foster home

***end of Chapter 2, reviews and ideas are welcomed. Also (and I don't mean to sound snippy) please keep it positive or keep it moving. Thank you to those that support me and the way I do things***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*later on that day at the LaMontagne house*

**JJ POV**

JJ: Hayden! Jayden! Can you come in here please?

Hayden: hey Mom, what's up?

JJ: where's your brother?

Jayden: *walking in* right here, is this going to take long?

JJ: no I just have a quick question. Did anything happen with Ava at school today?

*the twins exchange looks then they both look down*

Will: your mother asked you a question

Hayden: *sighs* she got into a fight with the varsity cheer captain.

JJ: why?

Jayden: because Paris has been going around the school saying Ava is adopted

Will: what?!

Hayden: I wanted to help her but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to try out if I got involved

Will: first of all we never gave you permission to try out

JJ: yea, and second, you and Ava have been friends since you were little. I'm not saying that you should have jumped into the fight but you could have helped her walk away before a fight even broke out

Hayden: *looks down* I know

Will: and I hope you know that you will not be trying out for cheerleading. Find something else to get involved in

*back at the Morgan house*

**Derek POV**

DJ: *walking in the house* hey Dad what's up

Derek: excuse me

DJ: what's up…it's kind of like saying hi, how are you

Derek: I know what it means but I'm going to need for you realize that I'm not one of your little homeboys. Now where's Cataleya?

Cataleya: *walking in* right here Daddy. And guess who got their information for cheerleading and Freshman Princess

DJ: *looking around* where's Mom and Ava?

Derek: don't worry about it. What I want to know is what happened at lunch today?

DJ: I don't know

Derek: Boy, don't play with me. What happened at lunch?

DJ: Dad, I'm serious. I had a meeting with the football coach during lunch. He was trying to see if I should try out the varsity team instead of junior varsity

Derek: *realizing his sincerity* alright, I believe you. What about you Cataleya, did you see what happened?

Cataleya: *sighs* a girl named Paris has been going on school saying Ava was adopted

Derek: what?!

Cataleya: yea, when school first started, everyone started calling us "The Triplets". One day Paris walked by with her crew and she said; "I don't see why everyone calls them 'The Triplets', only two of them are actually blood related"

Derek: and why am I just now hearing about it

DJ: because we didn't pay Paris or her stupid friends any mind

Cataleya: yea, and at the time Ava brushed it off because she knew it wasn't true

Derek: if she brushed it off then why was she fighting?

Cataleya: because Paris kept insisting that Ava was adopted. She was telling Ava to look at her hair, skin tone, and even her body shape compared to mine. She told Ava that with all of those differences, there was no way she was related to us. When Paris approached her at lunch today, Ava had finally had enough and she snapped

Derek: but the principal said Ava started it

Cataleya: *shaking her head* Paris approached her, she tried to walk away but Paris grabbed her so she turned around and shoved her

Derek: then why would the principal say that Ava started the fight?

Cataleya: because Paris is the principal's daughter

*in Ava's room*

**Cat POV  
**

Cat: Ava stop!

Ava: no, I'm going to pack my things and you can take me back to foster home you got me from

Cat: AVA MARIE MORGAN, STOP PACKING AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN ON THAT BED NOW!

Ava: *stops and sits down* what

Cat: I suggest you watch your tone little girl. *takes a deep breath* now tell me what happened at school

Ava: there was a situation and I handled it

Cat: *raises her eyebrow* a situation? Care to share details about this "situation"

Ava: *sighs* there's a rumor going around school about me being adopted

Cat: *sighs* please don't tell me you believe that's true

Ava: *stands up and starts crying* I don't know

Cat: *stands up and hugs her* Ava, listen to me *grabs her face* you are not adopted

Ava: *steps back* then why do I look like this?

Cat: look like what? Ava, you're beautiful

Ava: no I'm not! I'm not slim like Cataleya and DJ. And look at my hair, Cataleya's is big and curly and bouncy. Look at mine! It's not even the same color or texture as hers. *sobbing* every time I look at DJ and Cataleya, I see the perfect mix of you and Daddy's DNA…but when I look at myself…I don't know who I am!

Cat: *starts crying and grabs Ava and sits her down on the bed* Ava, baby look at me. You are my daughter

Ava: *cries even harder*

*Cat starts rocking Ava like she used to do when Ava was a baby. Eventually they both fall asleep*

***as always this is my second Criminal Minds story…for those that are new to me and my stories, this is the sequel to Blast from the Past, so any questions you may have can be answered in that story. Reviews and ideas are welcomed, thank you to those that support***


End file.
